tras de mi
by Nelly-Crystal
Summary: ... songfic


Bien ya que no puedo sacarme esta tonada de la cabeza decidí que lo mejor era hacer un fic… disfrútenlo.

los teen titans y la canciòn "tras de mi"(rbd) no me pertenecen... lo que si me pertenece es la inspiraciòn que me vino para haces este songfic mientras me medio dormia en mòdulo... pero en fin disfrutenlo...

* * *

En un rincón del universo… una chica se encontraba meditando, solitaria, en su habitación, como solía hacerlo siempre, sin saberlo recordó aquel día en que todo comenzó…

-flashback-

En aquellos pasillos obscuros corría la joven de cabellos violáceos, era perseguida por varios monjes quienes le ordenaban su regreso… su retorno a su vida…

_**tengo un ticket sin regreso  
y un montón de sueños dentro de un veliz  
un adiós para mis viejos, mucho miedo  
y muchas ganas de poder vivir**_

**_  
_**corría, no podía detenerse por nada… nada, encontró aquella ventana; lo que para ella fue su única salida, la abrió y vio lo que había añorado siempre: luz, vida, libertad…

_**  
abrir las alas para escapar sin fin  
para encontrar libertad  
lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí  
**_

alzó vuelo, no podía contenerse, deseaba sentir el viento en su cara, escapar de su pasado, tener una nueva vida…

_**  
una guitarra y mi niñez  
la escuela y mi primera vez  
amigos q no he vuelto a ver  
se van quedando tras de mi  
un cigarrillo, una canción  
las fotos de un primer amor  
recuerdos en mi habitación  
se van quedando tras de mi  
oooo quedando tras de mi  
quedando atras de mi  
tras de miiii oo  
**_

volteo a ver; se alejaba de aquel castillo que fue durante tanto tiempo su jaula de oro, en sus brazos aun se encontraban aquellos brazaletes que la habían atormentado…esclavizado durante tanto tiempo (bueno de echo eran cadenas rotas…), su felicidad era inmensa pero debía reprimirla por su propia seguridad… luego se percato de que la seguían…no la dejarían huir de lo que ella deseaba que nunca hubiere existido…

_**  
tengo un nudo en la garganta,  
tengo un mapa que me lleva a otro país  
el intento de una carta  
una historia y muchas ganas de poder vivir  
**_

recordó entonces aquel hechizo tan antiguo que le dijo un amigo, aquel amigo tan leal que jamás volvería a ver pues ya había emprendido el viaje mas largo que un ser puede soportar… tuvo miedo, pues no sabía hacia donde la conduciría… pero era tantas las ansias que tenía que juntó el valor necesario y logró conjurarlo…

_**  
abrir las alas para escapar sin fin  
para encontrar libertad  
lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí  
**_

no supo realmente que fue lo que pasó, pero sintió alejarse de aquella atmósfera, sus ropas se rasgaron, pero no le importó, solo siguió hacia delante…

despertó, no era un sueño, se encontraba en un nuevo lugar en donde le aguardaban tantas cosas: nuevos sueños, nuevas aventuras, nuevas ilusiones, nuevas metas… se quitó aquellas cadenas que la ataban a su sombrío pasado, borró de su mente aquellas siluetas y caminó un poco tímida hacia ese mundo nunca antes visto para ella…**_  
_**-end flashback-

_**una guitarra y mi niñez  
la escuela y mi primera vez  
amigos q no he vuelto a ver  
se van quedando tras de mi  
un cigarrillo, una canción  
las fotos de un primer amor  
recuerdos en mi habitación  
se van quedando tras de mi**_

volvió entonces a la realidad, una lágrima rodaba en su delicado rostro… un baúl se encontraba abierto, en el habían millones de recuerdos, muchas alegrías, pero a la ves tantos tormentos que nunca dejarían de perseguirla… entonces una silueta se formò en el umbral de su alcoba…

bb:-tímidamente- raven? Vas a cenar?

La chica intentó esconderse tras su capucha, no quería que el viere sus làgrimas… pero le fue inútil. El chico notò fácilmente aquellos cristales derramarse en su rostro, una preocupación inexplicable se apoderò de el y su corazòn se empesaba a desgarrar levemente.

Bb:-preocupado- raven, que te ocurre? Por què lloras?

Rae: no estoy llorando…

Bb: si lo estàs, por que lloras?

Rae: por nada…

Bb: vamos, confìa en mi, dime que te ocurre?

Rae:-tono normal- es solo que recordé...-tono trizte- recordé lo que soy...

Bb: lo que eres?

Rae: sì, -tono triste- recordè todo, mis entrenamientos, los monjes, todo… recordè, recordè que soy un mounstro…

Bb: raven, tu no eres un mounstro…

Rae: -alterandose-si lo soy chico bestia, tu no sabes cuanto daño cause, cuantos sueños destruí y todo porque soy un demonio, por eso…

**_  
una guitarra y mi niñez  
la escuela y mi primera vez  
amigos q no he vuelto a ver  
se van quedando tras de mi  
un cigarrillo, una canción  
las fotos de un primer amor  
recuerdos en mi habitación  
se van quedando tras de mi_**

Bb: raven, es cierto que tu padre fue un demonio, pero eso no te hace uno…

Rae: pero mi pasado…

Bb: tu pasado no importa, lo que importa es lo que eres ahora… y sabes lo que eres… eres la persona mas especial que he conocido…

Rae:-se sonroja por el comentario- que dijiste?

Bb:-medio sonrojado- "_que dije_" lo que quiero decir es que el pasado no tiene importancia, pues el pasado serà siempre pasado y lo que realmente importa es lo que hagas con tu presente…

El llanto de la chica cesò, sus manos limpiaron de sus grisaceas mejillas aquel lìquido salado que las habìa empañado, sus ojos amatista se iluminaron y en su rostro se formò una leve sonrisa...

rae: gracias chico bestia... –lo abraza- gracias…

el corazòn del chico latìa fuertemente, sus piernas temblaban y su rostro se habìa tornado de un color rojiso… se sentìa tan feliz de haberla ayudado … entonces devolviò el abrazo y dijo tiernamente…

bb: de nada raven…

_**una guitarra y mi niñez**_

* * *

ok, dejenme sus opiniones.

Nellyicecrystal .


End file.
